Dipper and Mabel and the Curse of the Time Pirates' Treasure!: Select Your Own Choose-Venture
|image = Dipper and Mabel and the Curse of the Time Pirates' Treasure.jpg |author = Jeffrey Rowe |illustrator = Emmy Cicierega |date = July 26, 2016 |publisher = Disney Press |isbn = 978-1484746684 |pages = 288 |previous = Gravity Falls: Journal 3 |next = Gravity Falls Cinestory Comic Volume 3 }} is a non-canon "Gravity Falls" book written in the Choose Your Own Adventure style. Production information Title description Once upon a time... travel, Blendin Blandin searches for the legendary Time Pirate's Treasure, and he needs Dipper and Mabel's help-and yours, too! Journey through time, exploring the dragon-infested medieval era, the weird-and-wild west, and the laser-and-giant-baby-filled future. Will YOU make the right choices to help find the greatest treasure ever known? Or is it only a matter of time before the twins and Blendin are clutched by the hands of time?! This all-new Select Your Own Choose-Venture time-travel treasure hunt features thrilling adventures, original artwork, and an exclusive double-sided poster! 3 choises you have, which one? The Old West (or the old, old west?). Medieval Times (or Medieval England), or 20705 (The Future!). Canonicity According to Alex Hirsch, the book is essentially non-canon to the actual series, as it follows a "choose your own adventure" format, having many different possible endings. However, it does contain "one enormous 'canon' secret." It is speculated that the canon secret could be the Dipper and Mabel's encounter with the Axolotl in "the time and space between time and space." This page can be read in a hidden page at "www.disneyxd.com/awrongturn," a URL obtained after decoding a cryptogram on page 246. The Axolotl, a giant talking axolotl, lets each of them ask him a question. Dipper asks him "what he know about Bill Cipher," to which he replies with these rhyming couplets: This suggests that when, before being erased from existence in the series finale, Bill gives a reversed message that says "A-X-O-L-O-T-L! My time has come to burn! I invoke the ancient power that I may return!," he is actually invoking the Axolotl for redemption for his crime, and that there is one way to get absolved: he has to take "a different form" in "a different time." This would mean that Bill could return someday in the future, but it's unknown if this will ever occur. The line about "sixty degrees that come in threes" apparently refers to the fact that Bill's shape is an equilateral triangle: three sets of sixty-degree angles (adding up to 180 degrees). Trivia * There is a cryptogram on page 246 that, when decoded using the Caesar cipher, reads, both "Shapes and colors whiz past! Time itself seems to slow to a crawl! Blendin screams! Where are they going?!" and "www.disneyxd.com/awrongturn." External links *On Amazon.com *On Amazon.in *Bill Cipher's Redemption Speculation (YouTube) (he turned into a bird) *Bill Cipher's Redemption Theory: he reincarnated in the past as Grunkle Stan (YouTube) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Jbq2EEPG14 ru:Диппер, Мэйбл и проклятие сокровищ Пиратов Времени!: Выбери своё собственное приключение es:Gravity Falls: La Maldición de los Piratas Category:Books (real world)